The Teardrop on His Heart
by BlobBl0b
Summary: After Akito forces Tohru and the others to live at the main house and a mysterious poet leaves her messages everyday, She has no control over her life anymore. After running away crying, she bumps into a Sohma and breaks the curse. What will happen next?
1. The Phone Call

The Teardrop on His Heart  


Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Tohru emerged from her bed and walked to her closet then opened up her closet to get her school uniform. She laid out her uniform and strode to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair when a cool breeze blown in. Tohru shivered as it blew by. _Oh the _windows _open. _She thought and walked over to close it. When she was about to close the window, she saw a letter taped to the window frame. It said _To Tohru. _She opened the letter.

_Dear Tohru,_

_I looked into the window today. And I saw you. I want you to care for me. I want to be beside you at all times. I want to change your world and make it apart of mine. I will find you and just hold your hand while I watch you sleep. I Love You._

Tohru shivered at what the note said. She had been receiving these notes for almost a month. She has no idea on what to do she doesn't know to shun this mysterious poet or to fall for him. She tucked the note under her pillow and kept thinking about what it said. She was lost in her thoughts when her stomach grumbled. She remembered that she had to cook breakfast. She put on her uniform and ran down stairs.

She hopped down stairs joyfully. 20 minutes later she heard the back door crash into pieces bits of wood flew everywhere.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU YA GODDAM RAT!!!"

"You could try you stupid cat."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!!"

"Why are you babbling about so early in the morning? You'll wake up- Shigure..." Yuki said. "And speak of the devil.." Right on cue Shigure popped in out of nowhere. Yuki smacked his forehead.

"Hey, we still gotta finish this fight huh? Now stop yapping ya dam rat and let me beat you into a pulp." Kyo said quickly cutting in throwing a punch at Yuki. Yuki dodged quickly and kicked Kyo out into

"Ah Tohru-kun, How is my little flower doing this fine morning?"

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting. Breakfast will be ready in just a sec!" Tohru smiled and went back to cooking.

10 minutes later she called "Breakfast is served!" The three boys all ran to the table.

"Oh Miss Honda, this food looks better everyday." Yuki commented.

"Yea it looks delicious." Kyo replied and stared hungrily at the fresh cooked salmon.

"Umm.. Miss Honda, did you sleep well ? Last Night it was quite cold."

" Oh yes I was fine!" She smiled.

As they were about to dig in, The phone rang. Yuki and Kyo ignored it and continued eating. Shigure stood up and went to answer it. Tohru waited for him to come back.

"Hello?"

"Why do you sound so serious?"

"Ah Ha'ri! How nice to hear from you!!"

"I just spoke with Akito."

"Oh, Akito? Uhh, what did he want?" He whispered.

"He wants Tohru and Kyo to come to the main house."

"Why?"

"I don't really know she just said to bring them to her. He also said that you and Yuki should come over too. I'll be coming over in about half an hour. Contact their school and tell them they're gonna be late. If you want, bring Yuki and you can come as well." _Click. _Shigure walked over to the table. Tohru gave Shigure a worried look.

"Ah, Shigure-san? Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Ahh" He sighed. "Hatori just called. He said that you, Kyo and Yuki are to come to the main house and I was supposed to tag along." There was silence.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyo.

"Why ?" Yuki asked. _Dammit, If I could just only have some time to talk to her, Everything is getting in the way.._

"Akito wants to see us??" Tohru questioned. "We have to go to school still..."

"Yes. I don't know why but everything should be okay. I'll call the school and tell them you're going to be late." He stood up. "You three get your things ready and clean up. Hatori will be here soon." Afterwards, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru cleaned up the table and got everything ready. Hatori pulled up at the house of chaos 15 minutes later. He turned off the car then walked up to their front porch and rang the doorbell.

No one answered. He rang the door bell again. He was about to let himself in when he was opening the door he didn't realize that Tohru was opening it on the other side and smashed into each other and POOF!

At that time Yuki was walking down the stairs and stopped when he saw a heap of clothes, An 8-inch sea horse, and a terrified Tohru. After a long silence, POOF! Tohru squeaked and ran into the kitchen and Yuki ran back up the stairs. _God this again?_ He rolled his eyes and kept running.

Afterwards everyone piled into the car with Hatori driving, trying to ingnore all of Shigure's pleas to drive (Hatori would never ride in the same car as Shigure EVER if he was driving , and he would never, ever, trust Shigure with his car. Hatori wasn't actually sure if Shigure had a license) and Tohru in the middle seat at the back between the two boys. The main house wasn't very far from where Shigure lived but it would be better. (Hatori had a feeling that maybe one of both of the irritated boys would take off.)

They arrived at the house, and as Hatori pulled in, he looked in the rear-view mirror seeing the 3 teenagers at back with very worried faces. Then he saw Tohru watching him. She was worried too. As the five of them entered the main house then made their way into the house. A maid escorted them in.

"Akito-sama. I have brought Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and the cat." She said.

"Bring them in."

Hatori opened the door signalling them to enter into the dim room. They all walked in, one by one each getting more worried with every step they took. Hatori entered in last and closed the door and their fate was now in Akito's hands.

(A/N) This my first fic ever... but I've been reading lots of fanfics for I think a really long time. Send me reviews! They can be like one-worded if you wanna. I'll update once a week every time today okay? Gimme reviews!!!!!

-BlobBl0b


	2. In Gods Room

The Teardrop on His Heart  


Chapter 2: In God's Hands

**A/N: Okay, just to for everyone to know, I know in the manga Hiro and Momiji got freed but here, only Kureno did.**

Akito's room was dim, the only thing you could see was a bed, a table, one chair that the God sat on, and a small balcony which was the only source of life from the outside. The dark figure sat on the chair and looked out into the gardens. Tohru and the others fumbled to find a seat. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki sat down about 5 feet away from Akito. Tohru sat in the middle with Yuki on left and Kyo to her right. Hatori sat a foot behind the trio and Shigure sat a few feet farther back. A long silence past. The figure stood up.

"I lost". Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"My mother, Ren Sohma and I, made a bet. If I was so confident in my bond with the Juunishi, Then I would let you live at Shigure's house and allow her to be aware of the Sohma curse."

_So this is why Akito let me stay for so long? _Tohru thought. "If the Juunishi still returned to me then I would remain head of the family. If my bond with the Juunishi broke because they formed "other bonds" with Tohru, My mo-... _Ren_ would win the bet and I would be forced to bow down to her and Tohru would have her memoires erased." Tohru held back tears. Yuki gasped.

"But, she had seen what effect that Tohru has on all of the Juunishi and had chosen to let _her_ keep her memories." Tohru and the others let out a deep sigh.

"The only reason why she wanted to be the head of the family because she thought that since I treated everyone in the family with hate, The filthy monster would be the cure the Sohma family's world of darkness." He directed his attention to Tohru. Tohru grabbed on to Kyo's wrist for comfort. Kyo stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed from the support and company from the young girl beside him.

"The future of the Sohma's will stay only when the curse does not break. But me and my mother aren't about to let that happen. The flaws from the curse weakening will be to easy to learn of."

"What flaws?" Tohru asked innocently. Akito stepped towards Tohru, She grabbed on to Kyo's wrist for comfort. Kyo stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed from the support and company from the young girl beside him.

"The real reason why I have called you hear is that since the girl has formed bonds with almost everyone in the family, I am forced to make you all live at the main house." All the color drained out of Tohru's face. A moment later he walked closer to the five.

_Why do I have to live here? I loved it back at Shigure's. Why? _Tohru thought almost crying. "Shigure." Akito said dead pan. Shigure looked up. "You will be living with Ayame." "The idiot cat will live with Hatsuharu."Akito said.

"WHAT?!!!! Why do I ha-"Akito slapped him before he could anything else. Tohru stood up to check on him, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her down. Hatori knew if she interfered, she would have a more painful beating.

"You" He pointed at Tohru. "You will live with..." _Who should she live with...? Wait, she should live with Hatori, his heart is so broken she couldn't form another bond with him. _"Hatori."

"Huh?" Tohru asked.

"What???" Hatori asked surprised.

"Why?" The other 3 boys asked

"DO YOU QUESTION MY DECISON?!" Akito shouted. Everyone was dead silent. They didn't make a move or let out a single breath. Akito stood there looking at everyone. One voice broke the silence.

"What about me?" Yuki spoke.

"Ahh, My dear Yuki, even though I no longer the head of the family..." He touched Yuki's face with her ice, cold hands as Yuki shivered under the frozen touch. _Please, don't say what I think you will... Please... _"You will live with..._me."_

Yuki wanted to scream and cry. All he wanted then was to kill Akito. Tohru's jaw dropped.

"WELL?" Akito shouted and broke the silence. "Pack up your things and be settled in by tonight." He started to walk. "Inoue!" He shouted to the door.

"Yes Akito-sama." She replied.

"Bring me tea."

"At once Akito-sama." Akito turned around.

"Get out." The five of them quickly walked out and Yuki stayed behind. Yuki turned back about to yell at him. No words came out of his mouth.

When he turned around, Akito whispered to him "My dear Yuki, you can't get out of this now. If you disobey me, Miss Honda will get 20 times what Kyo got today." Yuki quickly left and slammed the door and quickly caught up to the group.

On the way back to the house a long, painful silence quickly took over all conversation. When Hatori pulled up, the three teenagers slowly walked into the building, not saying anything. As they swiftly walked into the classroom, and sat down at their seats hopelessly trying to ignore the stares from their wandering eyes. As they got settled in the lunch bell rang. Everyone ran out of the classroom except for Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Okay Tohru, where were you this morning?? And this goes for you orange top and prince." Uo said. The three of them sat in silence red in the face. Then Tohru began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Uo what happened was that Yuki had... an appointment with Hatori-san yeah! An appointment! And ahhh... we had no ride and Shigure said he'd drive but Mii-chan had asked him to finish his novel and we were running late so we took a street car but it took a wrong turn and it was broken so we had to-" Tohru said quickly and then bursting into tears. Everyone in the room looked at her blankly knowing that she was SOOO lying.

"What did orange top do to you?" Uo said and looked mysteriously at Kyo.

"WHAT???? WHY DO YOU THINK I DID ANYTHING????" Kyo's face went redder and redder. Yuki silently got up and walked out.

As Yuki walked quickly and quietly, his foot banged into the desk making Hana turn around and stop Yuki in his path. She stared at him and looked at his eyes deeply.

"Such interesting waves." She said while moving closer to Yuki and suddenly was lost in thought. _What are my waves trying to tell me?? _She shifted her eyes giving Yuki a chance to tiptoe around her and make a run for it. A little after Kyo and Uo-chan stopped fighting Kyo walked off.

When both of the boys were gone, Uo sat on top of Tohru's desk and Hana pulled up a chair next to her. Uo's eyes softened. "Tohru, can you please tell us why you here this morning?" "Yes Tohru, my electric signals is telling me something. That something has changed between you and Yuki and Kyo." Hana said in a monotone voice. "Wait, Are you dating one of them? Who was it? I bet its the prince eh? Those fan club girls would really kill you." "Oh yes, but what about Kyo, he would make a good boyfriend for our Tohru." "NO NO NO!! That's not it!! Really!" Her 2 friends went silent. "You see, I have to live with..." Before Tohru could finish her sentence, Someone appeared at the door. It was...

(A/N) I know, I know. Really screwed up cliffie. Next chappie will be better kay? See ya!

-BlobBl0b


	3. Confessions and Complications

The Teardrop on His Heart  


Chapter 3: Confessions and Complications

"Miss Honda, Can speak to you in private please?" Yuki asked. He heard the whole conversation. When he was listening, he blushed madly when they were making guesses about what happened. "Oh sure Yuki, I'll be right back you guys" "Okay we'll be right here if you need us." Uo said.

She followed Yuki to outside of the classroom. When they got to a distant area in the hallway. They stood a few feet away from each other. Yuki looked at Tohru, She stared back.

"Miss Honda, Are you okay? You look like you have a fever. Did you overwork yourself again?"

"Did-d you hear what we were talking about?" She asked.

"Yes I did." He answered. "I wish that was true." He quickly murmured.

"I'm sorry, What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." _What the hell just say it dammit, hurry up and tell her._

Another strained silence went by. Tohru stared at the ground. Yuki tried to contain himself until he was about to burst.

"Ahhh!!!" Yuki shouted out of nowhere and slammed his fists on the wall. He leaned his forhead against the wall. _Dammit now look what you did, __Now__ you gotta come up with an excuse._

"Yuki! What's w-" Tohru was cut off when Yuki just took off running.

Tohru walked back to the classroom where her friends started to question her about what took her so long. She told them everything.

"So he just took off?" Uo asked.

"That's very unlike him. Hana added.

"I know I don't understand. Also today Yuki has to go to a student concil meeting today. I guess Ill have to wait until dinner tonight." Tohru sighed.

_God Dammit, Why can't I just say that I love her? And If I tell her and __She__ loves me back, Then everything would be perfect. Dammit. But What if she doesn't love me, and I tell her about what I was doing, Then She'll hate me. Ah god. _Yuki kept running until he reached a empty hallway. He put his back to the wall and rocked his head back mentally kicking himself.

**Tohru, Uo and Hana**

"Tohru, you never told us why you were late today so spill." Uo said.

"I-I ha-ave to live at the main house." Tohru stammered.

"Main house?" Hana and Uo said at once.

"The Sohma main house. I have to live with Hatori."

"You mean that dude with his hair covering his eye that was carrying that little shorty?" Uo asked.

"And when he came to school at the festival to give Yuki a check-up?" Hana added.

"You see, The Sohma's have like a head of the family kinda, and he got mad about me living at their house so he's making everyone live with him and the Sohma estate. I'm not really sure why I have to stay with Hatori, but I'll just be fine, don't worry about me alright?" Uo and Hana took every word Tohru said. Hana smiled.

"As long as our little Tohru is safe from any danger and harm, I am happy." Hana said.

"If anything happens to you, just tell us, and I'll ruff someone up for you kay?" Uo added. The lunch bell rang. The three girls stood from their seats and headed up to their next class.

(A/N) This chapter is really short, GOMEN NASSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN!!! I'll update in like 2 or 3 days kay?

-BlobBl0b


End file.
